Tiny Trolls
by America's the Hero
Summary: In this ReaderXKarkat fic, you get to experience the joys (pfft) of having tiny trolls living on your desk. Posted from diviantArt by permission. Rated T for safety.
1. Intro

******AN: Hello. I know it's been a while, but I've lost all motivation in writing at the moment. However, a friend of mine requested that I post her story here. The original can be found on her diviantArt account thefoggylondonveiw . deviantart . This will be reader insert, no matter how much I dislike reading them myself. If this poses as a problem to you, remember that no flames will reach the actual author because I won't tell her about them. Everyone else, enjoy**

INTRO

Your name is _ _ . You are 19 and a half years old, and your life has been pretty consistent until today. You still live in your parents' house, but, now that you are old enough to take care of yourself, they are never home. Instead they are almost always out on business trips or on vacation, and, though you hear from them often, they only live in the house a few months a year leaving it to you the rest of the time. All three of you are perfectly ok with this arrangement. You get the freedom you want and they get someone to watch over their house, and, if you do need someone, your cousin lives nearby. Sure she's not the most reliable person and all her time is spent playing video games and eating cheese puffs but she does try. Right now though she's at Comicon won't be back for another two weeks. Currently however, you have bigger, err, smaller things to worry about. You are standing in your forayer staring in amazement at what you had just rescued from being eaten by your cats Riko and Molly. You held the small creature by the back of his shirt, err, sweater at eye level. It was about three inches tall with grey skin, messy black hair, two small nubby horns, and was ranting angrily at you to learn to control your paw beasts. You safely assumed he was talking about your cats. You put him in your palm. What were you going to do with this guy?

"Ok little guy. What's your name?"

"Why the fuck should I tell you that?!"

"Why shouldn't you? It would make talking to you easier and I won't have to pick a name for you." It was silent a moment.

"Fine. My name is Karkat Vantas. Happy?" You smiled at him and he frowned. You carry him to your room and place him on your desk. You talk to him and find out a bit more. Eventually, much to his complaint, you decide to keep him and take care of him. He certainly wouldn't last long on his own. That was how all this started. You had no idea how big of a part of your life this little guy would turn into.

Now let's back up a few hours and see how this started and find out why there is a small odd looking creature eating a strawberry on your desk. It took some time to shoo off the cats and catch the little guy but you did it.

"Do you have some place to stay or go or anything?" You asked. You may have just met him but that didn't mean you didn't care. Poor little guy was so small you didn't think he could fend for his self. I mean he was almost eaten by your cats for peat sakes. He didn't respond and you took that as a no.

"Ok, since you don't have a place I'll take care of you." You say, seeing no reason not to.

"WHAT?!" He looked stunned.

"I can take care of myself thank you!"

"Sure whatever" you say as You try to get him to talk to you for a while. He mostly refuses.

"Are you hungry?" you ask after a while. He hesitated then nodded.

"What do you want to eat?" He glared at you.

"Fine, fine, I'll pick something myself." You go to the kitchen and look around for something to give Karkat. You eventually decided on strawberries and washed a few for him you grabbed yourself a box of Fruit Loops.


	2. Chapter 1

**Note on update schedule: I post them as I get them. No schedule will be applied due to the fact that both people working on this are seniors in high school with very homework intensive classes.**

**Disclaimer: Neither I nor the author of this fanfiction own any part of Homestuck. I emailed Hussie about it... but he never replied... Anyways Chapter 1.**

CH1

"Ow! Stop that!" You shook your hand and the small grey figurer lost his grip and fell onto your desk. Your finger was now bleeding from where his teeth had been. The small grey creature brushed off his black sweater and grey pants then glared at me with nothing but pure hatred in his eyes then.

"Don't give me that look Senator Grumpy-Cat." You said as you put Neosporin and a band aid on bite he'd given you. He flipped you off obviously still not liking the nickname you'd given him. He hates it, as he has stated many times already, especially since he'd already told you his name was Karkat. He does talk to you even though he doesn't seem to like to. He was sitting on your desk pouting.

"Oh, come on Karkat. Don't be like that!" He made a "humph" noise and looked away. You used your uninjured finger to pet his messy black hair, careful not to touch his small nubby horns because you knew by now that he hated it when they were touched. After a moment he let out a little purring noise. This is why you put cat in the name you gave him, that and that kat was the last part of his name. He purrs like my cats do.

"Aw, you're so cute when you purr." You said and he immediately stopped purring and hissed at you, flipping you off with both hands this time. You gave him a light bonk on the head with your finger.

"Don't be like that." He rolled his eyes.

"Are you hungry?" You asked. He seemed to debate whether to continue being difficult or not then looked up at you and nodded.

"Are you going to tell me what you want or do I have list things like normal?" He gave you a look.

"I haven't memorized every fucking piece food you've collected in your nutrition block ass hole!"

"Ok, ok, I'll list some stuff geez." He rolled his eyes and you gave his hair another quick pet.

"Do you want fruit loops?" He thought a moment then shook his head.

"How about I get you a marshmallow?"

"No." You thought a moment.

"I have some strawberries left." He nodded vigorously.

"Ok, I'll make a bunch and we can share. Can I trust you not to leave or try anything while I'm gone?" He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever" Karkat grumbled. You've had him for a week now and you feel both of us have developed a sort of understanding about each other though he still wouldn't talk to me much. He's certainly calmed down since you'd rescued him though. So you could tell he was telling the truth. You left your room and headed down stairs. In the kitchen you got out a bowl then got out the berries and brought it all to the sink. You washed the berries then got a knife and cut off the green part before slicing each berries into pieces small enough for Karkat to handle putting each slice in the bowl. With the bowl now full you went back to your room and set it on your desk putting a book next to it so Karkat could reach. He climbed up and grabbed a slice. You watched him eat strawberries for a while. You learned early on that this little guy seemed to love strawberries more than life itself. You ate some strawberries yourself and watched him eat. He looked so adorable and happy when he was eating strawberries and sometimes even got a little more talkative. Then you heard your cats downstairs. It sounded like they were getting into a fight.

"Ok Karkat, I'm going to go check on Riko and Molly you stay here." He nodded and you put another strawberry slice in your mouth then you stood and went downstairs to check on my cats. They were in the forayer by the front door. It was safe to assume by the leaves stuck to Molly's fur they'd just come in their cat door. She wasn't fighting with Riko though. There was another of the little grey creatures and it was causing the trouble. Molly and Riko had teamed up against it.

"Gah! I hate the2e paw bea2t2!" it said with a very noticeable lisp, shooting red and blue energy at them though it wasn't very affective. You sighed and shooed your cats, picking up the little grey creature by the back of its shirt. As it struggled and shot red and blue energy at you noticed it kind of looked like it was the same type of thing Karkat was. It had grey skin, black hair, and horns like him except there were obvious differences like this guy had four horns instead of two, bi-colored glasses and had a t-shirt with the Gemini symbol on it. The shocks this little guy was trying to give you only felt like a slight dull shock, annoying but not painful or uncomfortable. The more you watched it the more you were positive he was like Karkat. He ranted at you angrily but his lisp made him seem even more non-threatening than he looked from being only three inches tall.

"Well you're a cutie aren't you?" You said, holding him up to eye level, and he glared at you from behind his bi-colored glasses. At least he'd stopped struggling. You laughed a little the frustrated look on his face was so cute.

"I like your horns. They're different that Karkat."

"You mean Karkat Vanta2?" He asked irritably.

"Yep, are you friends?" You ask as you put him in the palm of your hand and started up the stairs.

"You could 2ay that."

"Yay this will be fun! What's your name anyway?" The creature in your hand rolled his eyes.

"2ollux." You entered your room, closed your door, sat down at your desk, and plopped the new creature onto the desk's surface.

"Holy Jegus fuck you're stuck here too ass hole?!" You poked him.

"I figured you two might know each other!" The creature that you'd just set down looked over in Karkat's direction.

"Do you really have to a2k?" Sollux said sarcastically.

"Fuck you!"

"Hey," You gave him another poke. "Be nice Senator Grumpy-Cat!"

Sollux started laughing his head off. "That nickname! That'2 rich!"

"Shut your fucking talk blaster Captor!" Karkat growled then turned back to me. "And that's not my fucking name ass hole!" Karkat yelled angrily at me.

"I don't want a fight," you said. Seeming to realize he really had no argument, or at least with you, he just grabbed another strawberry slice so he had an excuse not to answer.

"That goes you too lispy!" You poked his tummy and he quit laughing and shot more energy at me. Karkat laughed when it did absolutely nothing.

"Don't touch me." He replied and you promptly poked him with my finger. "I 2aid don't touch me!" he complained.

"I'm around 5 foot 3 inches bigger than you. I will poke you, pick you up, carry you around, move you around, and (at least in Karkat's case) pet you whenever. So suck it up and grow a pair." Sollux scooted out of the way. You watched them for a while. Eventually Sollux went over started eating some strawberries too. Karkat didn't seem to want to share but he did anyway. You got bored and started petting him again. After a moment he failed to keep himself from purring this time. Sollux was sitting next to him.

"Wow KK, purring now are we?" He teased.

"Shut up Captor. It feels good." Karkat replied, closing his eyes. Sollux rolled his eyes. You glanced at the clock. It was getting late. You yawned.

"Ok guys time for bed." You said. You'd quit petting Karkat a while ago. You didn't want it to become uncomfortable for him.

"I'll go make something for Sollux to sleep in." You got up and went to the supply closet and made a bed just like you did for Karkat which basically meant filling one of those little gift tins with soft stuff. You set it down on my desk and pulled the one I'd made for Karkat out.

"Ok guys, now you both have someplace to sleep." You said. Karkat nodded while Sollux eyed it suspiciously.

"There's still time before bed though so since you guys are talking now can you guys tell me about stuff?"

"Well, what do want to know?" Karkat asked.

"How about what even are you guys?"

"We're trolls."

"Like under the bridge trolls? I pictured trolls as being, ya know, more than three inches tall."

"We're not normally three inche2 tall!" Sollux said irritably. Karkat rolled his eyes.

"We're not fucking under the bridge trolls or whatever you said. We are from the planet Alternia."

"Ok then, so tell me if this is right. You are a species of aliens called trolls from a planet named Alternia who somehow wound up three inches tall and on Earth?"

"When you say it like that it sounds completely unbelievable, but you got it right. Sort of, there's more to it that I'm not going to go into but basically yeah." Karkat said. Sollux was lying in the bed you'd made him for the sole purpose of ignoring you. He simply didn't want to be here.

"M-Kay, I believe you." You smiled at him and he frowned. You're usually (in your opinion) incredibly good a reading people but Karkat had you stumped. Sometimes he could be helpful but a lot of the time he was just grumpy. You liked him anyway and were determined to figure him out. Besides, he had to lighten up eventually right?

"What the fuck are you staring at?!" Karkat said as irritable as ever. He didn't know why you were staring at him and it was making him uncomfortable. You shook your head to clear my thoughts. It was late; you were tired and hadn't realized you were staring. You've got to go to bed.

"Sorry Karkat." You say standing. "I'm going to bed. G'night." You go to bed leaving Karkat on the desk. He was just as confused about you as you were of him.


End file.
